Robbie s early Christmas surprise
by LewisHobsonFan
Summary: Just a short story that came to my mind getting into the Christmas spirit myself. I wrote this just for the fun of it and I don t own any of the characters I used nor do I have permission to use them.


Laura Hobson woke up in the early morning hours. She felt Robbie´s arm around her and smiled looking at his relaxed face. She really loved this man, it was the first time that she was ready to say it to someone.

This last days had been just wonderful. She hadn´t had a clue when she came home last Wednesday night that she would up wake in Robbie´s arms in a beautiful suite in this wonderful but also historic hotel on Saturday morning.

On this first Wednesday evening of December after work Robbie had invited her to have dinner in their favourite Indian restaurant (it was a different one as the one where James saw her with Franco a few years ago) and had casually asked her if she had a valid ID card. When she answered "yes" he smiled his boyish grin at her and said that she should pack a suitcase tomorrow with something warm but also with something fancy as they were going away from Thursday afternoon until Sunday evening. Everything was already arranged with Rawbone and Innocent.

As much as she tried to get more out of him he only continued smiling and said that it was his early Christmas present for her. He wanted to spend some time with her alone as they would spend Christmas with Lyn and her family and then New Year´s Eve at Laura´s parents with her whole family.

So on Thursday morning they had packed their suitcases and a bit after noon they were on their way to the airport.

Only there Laura got to know their destination: Vienna.

They arrived late in the evening due to a delay at the airport so they directly went to the hotel. Laura couldn´t believe it first but Robbie had booked them a suite in the famous Hotel Sacher. She had never seen such a wonderful suite and as it was already late they ordered dinner via the room service and then spent a wonderful relaxing hour with a bottle of champagne in the giant tube.

On Friday morning after a great breakfast they started their sightseeing tour. First they visited the Hofburg Palace and then went on to St. Stephen´s Cathedral. They went up the tower and had a wonderful view over Vienna where they noticed that it also started snowing.

Then Robbie took her to a wonderful Tea House near the Cathedral and then they walked over to St. Charles´ Church enjoying the cold and snowy weather. The Church was beautiful being one of the most important baroque churches and as it was December there was also one of the famous Christmas markets in front of it. After the church they spent some time on the Christmas market with its beautiful stalls. This one focused on authentic handicrafts products made by local artists. But it also had the famous "Punsch" and "Glühwein" stalls.

After having a Glühwein Robbie lifted the surprise for the evening. They were going to the Vienna State Opera. So they went back to the hotel which was directly opposite the Opera House and got ready.

Laura now remembered the look Robbie gave her when he saw her in her dress. It was a dark blue one with little silver stars on it. As she had her hair a bit longer now she had her hair done up with also little silver stars. "Wow, you look amazingly beautiful, love!" was all Robbie said before taking her in his arms for a kiss.

"Thanks, Robbie. You look quite handsome too." She answered seeing him in his dinner suit. "Will you tell me now what we are going to see," she asked smiling up at him.

"We are going to see "The Fairy Queen", love. And you look like one yourself," his compliment made her blush a bit as it was not something he did on a regular basis and also not something she expected.

So off they went and it was a wonderful performance with great singers. As the whole time Robbie had done it 100% and they had seats in the front row of the middle box. During the opera they were holding hands and Laura felt like 20 again. Taking a side look at Robbie she could tell he felt the same. Okay, they didn´t had a picnic during the interval here but the whole surroundings and the beautiful old Opera Building made it a very special event for them. The evening went by too fast and after the performance they had their own perfect magical performance in their suite…

* * *

><p>Now Robbie also opened his eyes and looking at Laura he smiled. "Morning, love!" "Good morning, Robbie, and thanks a lot for this wonderful evening yesterday. Or better for the complete wonderful days. I can´t remember being spoilt in such a luxurious way at all." Laura smiled back and turning a bit in Robbie´s arms gave him a quite passionate kiss.<p>

"You deserve it, love!" Robbie answered a bit breathless, "So as we still have one whole day just for us what shall we do? Spend it here in bed or going on another town trip?"

Laura tried to look like it was a really hard decision but then answered: "As much as I like the luxury of this bed I think we should have another day exploring this wonderful town, don´t you think?"

"That´s exactly what I think but I thought I let you decide….so let´s start this day with this wonderful breakfast again."

After breakfast they took the tram to visit Schönbrunn Palace. It looked really beautiful covered under a thin layer of snow and after seeing the rooms and also a walk to the Gloriette they took a walk over the Christmas market in front of it which looked quite cosy with its even looking stalls put up in a circle.

As it was again quite cold they enjoyed a hot punch this time and the guy behind the stall explained the difference between hot punch and Glühwein to them. "You see, Glühwein is always made of wine while Punch is made with something stronger like rum or in this apple punch you are just drinking with Calvados."

They both felt a little bit dizzy after drinking the hot punch on an empty stomach so they also got something to eat at the Christmas Market before heading back to the town center.

After some more Christmas Markets and some more Glühwein they ended their day at the Market in front of the town hall and after dinner in a typical rustic café called "Einstein" they enjoyed the luxury of their suite again.

It was there that they for the first time told each other in words that they loved each other. It was something they had avoided the whole time also living together hadn´t made them say it. But in this wonderful city away from everything away from work and family and friends just the two of them they realised how important the other was for them now.

Too soon it was Sunday morning and they would have to return to Oxford. Over breakfast which as one last treat thing they had in their suite this time they talked about the wonderful time they had. "Laura, promise me one thing: We will do one of this trips at least once a year, better twice. I know it sounds selfish but I enjoy it very much having you just for myself." As promised they had left their mobiles the whole time in the safe and only looked at them once a day.

"That would be absolutely lovely, Robbie, I also enjoyed this real quality time with you. But the next time I arrange the trip, okay?" Leaning over Robbie sealed this promise with a kiss. "Deal, my love. We do it rotational then. As much as I hate to say it but we have to be off to the airport soon."

This time the flight was in time and they arrived safe, sound and more than happy at home. As one last relaxing time together they looked at their photos on the laptop reliving this wonderful time which brought them closer together before the real life got them back on Monday morning.

_**A/N: I really wanted to finish my other pending story now but as I am getting into the Christmas mood these days this little one shot story came to my mind and I had to write it down first. I promise I will finish "Lyn in Oxford" soon but I also hope you like this little intermezzo.**_


End file.
